IchiHime/Pairing
IchiHime (Japanese: 一織, IchiOri) is the name of the canon relationship between Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue. Their Relationship Agent of the Shinigami Arc The Shinigami's Work Once at school, Ichigo bumps into two of his classmates, Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa. Orihime falls on the ground and Ichigo tries to help her up, but his face scares her and she takes off running. In class, Ichigo's friends discuss the truck crashing through the Kurosaki Clinic when Ichigo is greeted by a transfer student, who to his surprise is none other than Rukia. Later that night, as a Plus is watching Orihime through her window, some Hollows appear and drag him away to their world. A large Hollowappears and commands the others to turn the spirit into a Hollow as well. The next day while out in town, Ichigo and Rukia meet with Orihime who has just been the victim of a hit and run. While they ask her if she is alright, Rukia notices a mark on Orihime's leg and asks her whether that mark was there before. Orihime tells her that it just appeared and it must have been from the car. Ichigo then asks Orihime if she wants him to walk her home, but she grabs her stuff and leaves. On their way back home Rukia asks Ichigo how much he knows about Orihime and he tells her that she is friends with Tatsuki, and that three years ago, her brother died at his family’s clinic. Rukia asks Ichigo how his Spirit perception was back then to which he answers that only recently he really began to be able to see and talk with them. Rukia then tells Ichigo that she is going home. When he asks her where she's going, she asks him if he really wants to know and then takes her leave. That night, Tatsuki brings over some food for Orihime and tells her that if she didn't she would always be eating the odd food she makes for herself. Meanwhile at Ichigo’s home Yuzu Kurosaki asks him whether he has seen her pajamas. Ichigo asks her why she always asks him about everything, causing her to leave. Suddenly, Ichigo starts hearing a strange beeping sound and Rukia jumps out of his closet telling him that they got orders, removing Ichigo's soul from his body once again. A Hollow appears in Ichigo's room and a battle between the two begins. With a small piece of his mask broken the Hollow runs off and Ichigo is left dumbfounded. Ichigo tells Rukia that the face of the Hollow just now was that of Sora Inoue, Orihime's brother. Rukia tells Ichigo that all Hollows were once Human and even though he knew him before, he is just a monster now and they have to bring him down. Back at Orihime's place, Tatsuki and Orihime talk about her encounter with Ichigo and Rukia, to which Tatsuki says how Ichigo is such a fast operator. Just then they hear a loud bang and a roar. The Older Brother's Wish, the Younger Sister's Wish Orihime and Tatsuki are attacked by an invisible entity that knocks the former unconscious. Orihime, in a corner, sees her friend being attacked by the monster and notices that she is attached by a chain to her. The Hollow calls Orihime and she asks about how he knows her name, which makes the Hollow attack her. Ichigo suddenly shows up and drives the Hollow away. When Orihime calls Ichigo's name he wonders about the fact that she can see him. The Hollow appears once again and tells Ichigo the reason she can see him is because she is dead, he then proceeds to grab the chain which attaches Orihime's spirit and body. Rukia shows up to find Ichigo being thrown outside a window and into the ground. The Hollow grabs Orihime and when she looks into his eyes finds out that he is her brother, Sora Inoue. Orihime says that her brother would never act like that, and he replies that his reason is that he was lonely and blames Tatsuki's friendship with Orihime as the reason for her forgetting about him. After talking with Orihime some more, he tells her that it is her fault that he ended up as such and when he tries to choke her to death Ichigo appears to intervene once again. Upon slicing off one of the Hollow's arms Ichigo tells him that the reason big brothers are born first is so that they can protect their younger siblings and, as such, they should never talk about killing them even if it cost them their own lives. Upon seeing the glow of the hairpins he once gave her, memories of when Orihime was younger flow into his head; after ramming his head against a wall, he attacks his sister again and once more is stopped by the Shinigami. Taking their battle outside the apartment the Hollow spits acid upon Ichigo's hands, and as he dives for the killing blow, Orihime steps in between the two, only to be caught in the Hollow's jaw. Orihime apologizes for having asked her brother not to leave when he died and tells him that she always knew he was watching. She tells him that the reason she had begun to act the way she did was so that he could see that she was happy and could move on. This revelation causes the spirit of her brother and the instinct of the Hollow to have an inner struggle and Sora manages to regain control of himself once again. Rukia tells Ichigo that the reason for this is because he was turned into a Hollow against his will and that the reason he was turned was in order to use someone whom Ichigo would find difficult to fight against, something they had succeeded in doing. While Rukia heals an unconscious Orihime she tells them that as long as the Chain of Fate is connected she is alive. Ichigo tells Sora that she once told him that the hairpins she wears were a present from him and she never takes them off. Using the last moments of his sane mind the Hollow grabs Ichigo's Zanpakutō and attempts to kill himself. When Ichigo is about to stop him Rukia informs that he is making the right choice and that slaying a Hollow is not the same as killing it, and that the job of a Shinigami is to wash away the sins the Hollow has committed and allowing it to enter Soul Society. With Orihime waking up she reminds her brother of the last time they spoke and tells him something she should have said the day before he left: "Have a nice day," to which he responds by saying, "I'm going now". Seeing the soul of her brother pass on Orihime can't help but break down in tears. The next day, while having lunch on the school roof, Orihime tells her friends of what she remembers happened last night, a wild story about a sumo wrestler blowing a hole into her apartment with a gun. Ichigo listens to this and asks Rukia if this was what she did to them and Rukia responds that it was a memory modifier and that what the person believes is dependent on their own imagination. Ichigo tells Rukia that while he's not sure whether he is ready to risk his life for a stranger, he is also not someone who can just stand by and not help, and informs Rukia that he would like to help her with her work as a Shinigami. Fight to the Death! Ichigo vs. Ichigo Indeed, Ichigo's temporary soul stretches his muscles, then experiments with his new body by kicking in a wall. A teacher comes along and recognizes “Ichigo” due to his unique hair, and asks “Ichigo” what he has just done. “Ichigo” walks toward the teacher, then jumps right over his head, landing on a roof a distance away with great ease. The teacher stares after “Ichigo”, who jumps away gleefully. The lunch bell rings and Orihime Inoue cheers happily. Tatsuki Arisawa, who does not think lunch is such an important event, is told by Orihime that a healthy young high school girl comes to school specially to eat lunch. She pulls out a large loaf of bread and a can of sweetbean paste and asks Tatsuki what she has brought for lunch. Tatsuki ruffles Orihime's hair and says that she eats a normal lunch. Suddenly, “Ichigo” jumps up to class from the first story, shocking many of his classmates. The real Ichigo quickly finishes up the Hollow and says that he has a bad feeling. True enough, “Ichigo” is standing on the window sill, his friends staring and asking how he got there. He tells them that he jumped up, though many of them do not buy his story. He is very pleased that all of them, guys and girls, are looking at him. He stares at the girls and comments that they are all very hot and above average. He notices Orihime and her assets and goes up to her, strokes her hair, and in a very gentlemanly manner, kisses her hand. Tatsuki immediately pulls him away, asking him if he knows what he is doing. “Ichigo” looks at her and says that upon looking closer, she actually is pretty cute. Glancing back and forth between Ichigo and Rukia, the temporary soul realizes he must fight to get away and then begins to rain down on Ichigo a great number of kicks. All their classmates see, however, to them it appears as if “Ichigo” is kicking the air repeatedly. As “Ichigo” sends Ichigo flying into some tables with a kick, their alarmed classmates only see some sort of force push back all the tables. Orihime stares curiously as a table is lifted by invisible hands, and “Ichigo” smiles at Rukia and jumps out of the window, free-falling down to the ground floor. Ichigo and Rukia stare after him, who runs away at extremely high speed. Rukia's eyes widen as she tells herself that it cannot be what she is thinking. She changes her mind as she continues to watch. He is actually a Mod-Soul. Ichigo jumps down out the window, and Rukia runs out of the classroom, their classmates watching her. A flaming Tatsuki declares that she will not let Ichigo off, and Chizuru tries to “comfort” Orihime, who stares out the window. Orihime tells them both that the guy earlier was not Ichigo. Meanwhile, Rukia and Ichigo have arrived at a dilapidated house, but have lost sight of “Ichigo”. Rukia comments that he has a moratorium, and Ichigo retorts that it isn't the time for incomprehensible jokes. “Ichigo” has to be caught for using his body and kissing Tatsuki and Orihime. Rukia does not see why he is so agitated, because, to her, kisses are merely greetings, and in a book she was reading, much more was happening. Ichigo tells her not to compare the two, as kissing an ordinary classmate is a very serious thing, and asks her what sort of books she reads. He gives a wail of despair and complains that the image he took years to build up is gone. Rukia is surprised that he had an “image”. Greetings from a Stuffed Lion Ichigo suddenly notices the date displayed on his watch – 16 June. Just about to jump out the other window, Rukia notices Ichigo staring at his watch and asks him what the matter is, but he says that it is nothing. In school, Michiru Ogawa asks Tatsuki Arisawa if she is in the Art Elective, and when Tatsuki replies that she is, she asks if she has done “the future me” assignment. She wants to see Tatsuki's because she thinks hers is no good. Tatsuki's art piece shows her in a boxing ring holding up the champion’s belt. As Michiru stares at it in awe, Tatsuki declares that one day, she will become the female Vale Tudo champion. When asked, Orihime Inoue gladly pulls out hers because she actually feels secretly proud of it. The “future Orihime” has a top speed of 380 kph, flames that spew out at 20,000 degrees Celsius, from the eyes special destruction lasers. In front of her, a student calmly continues his needlework. As Ichigo walks into the classroom, Orihime greets him, and strangely enough, he greets her back with a smile – something his classmates aren't too used to seeing. Tatsuki asks Michiru for the date, and hearing that it is 16 June, knows what is up with Ichigo, who is in a corner with his friends, laughing. She says that Ichigo makes that face not when he is happy, but when he is very tense, proclaiming that tomorrow he will not be attending school. Outside, clouds cover the moon and it begins to rain. Orihime looks out her window at the rain, remembering what Tatsuki had told her about Ichigo, and wondering if she were the rain that binds together the earth and sky, which in all eternity will never mingle, would she be able to bind two hearts? June 17, Memories in the Rain Meanwhile, Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa are in the latter’s room and Orihime asks about the “old Ichigo”. Orihime says that she thinks she may have found out Ichigo's secret, believing him to be a hero protecting the Earth. Tatsuki says that she first met that “hero” when they were about four, at a dojo. Tatsuki describes Ichigo as a boy with unbelievably bright hair, an unbelievably beautiful mom and an unbelievably wide smile. She also states he had looked skinny, goofy and weak, which he was. He had been easily defeated by her, making her the first one to make him cry. However, when he saw his mother, who would come to pick him up, he’d start to smile again. Tatsuki had hated that, as she believed a boy shouldn't lose and be happy. However, soon after Ichigo's mother died. The day after, he didn't come to school, so she had gone looking for him. She had found him by the river where his mother died, with his school bag, squatting when he was tired and standing once more afterward. From day to day, morning to night, Tatsuki states it was as though he was searching for his mother. Tatsuki couldn't stand watching Ichigo back then. Assault on Trip at Sacred Ground! At Karakura High School, Orihime Inoue greets Ichigo as he enters the classroom with her arms crossed across her chest, bellowing a loud, awkward "Bwahahaha!!". Ichigo's startled and perturbed expression tells her instantly that Ichigo is not "in" on the news, but Ichigo takes a guess at what the fuss is about, mumbling "Drop-in?", with a lack of enthusiasm. Orihime smiles, exclaiming what a great show it is and invites him to watch it with her. Tatsuki Arisawa interrupts her excitement, catching her arms above her head, tell her to calm down. Shocked, Orihime stares at her friend before allowing Tatsuki to push her away from Ichigo, insisting that she watch the show with her instead. Ichigo declares then that he despises Ghost Shows. Stagehands begin directing the people towards the area the supposed exorcism is going to take place, insisting they follow the officials. Orihime approaches Ichigo and apologizes for how she greeted him several days ago in school. She informs him that Tatsuki has told her now that Ichigo has never liked Ghost Shows. Ichigo tells her that she doesn't need to apologize especially since his friends are well aware of his dislike for the shows and yet they still continue to make those bellows around him and behave like that. Orihime reminds him that despite his dislike of the shows, he still came to the event anyway and asks why he has done so. He informs her that his little sister, Yuzu Kurosaki, and his father, Isshin Kurosaki, are both huge fans of the show, pointing towards them, where they are excitedly mimicking the "Bwahaha" together with Karin Kurosaki looking bored beside them. Orihime asks if that's the reason he came and Ichigo confirms this stating that it would be a bit sad to let them come on their own. Orihime smiles and tells Ichigo that he is nice, but he refutes that his actions are merely normal. For a moment, she doesn't say anything before softly agreeing with him that it was normal. Suddenly, Tatsuki calls out to her and she replies, running off to regroup with her friend. Ichigo is then approached by Rukia, who asks him what is wrong before doing the "Bwahaha" pose and freaking him out. She asks him what is wrong, stating that he should relax or else he will miss out on all the fun and stop being so grumpy. Ichigo admonishes her, insisting that this was his normal expression. Rukia maintains he is wound up after juggling school work with Shinigami work, and he should take the chance to relax and have fun while he can before even tougher battles are upon them. Ichigo moves to ask Rukia something, but she interrupts asking what type of festival they are attending. Ichigo loses his cool, demanding to know why she would attend something she knows nothing about. The Legendary Quincy Back at school, the girls celebrate Orihime placing third for an academic assessment. Keigo badly teases Ichigo for placing 23rd in the boys' assessment, betraying their "below 50" pact. He tries to replace Ichigo with Chad, who then points out that he came 11th overall. Keigo and Mizuiro Kojima freak out and run away. Ichigo scoffs at their reaction, then looks over at the chart listing to see who came in first among the boys. He reads off the name, "Ishida Ametatsu," and mumbles that he's never heard of the person before. Orihime states that it is a boy in their class named Uryū Ishida. Ichigo's embarrassed that he can't recall him and tries to remember. The next day, at school, Ichigo can't get the memory of Uryū out of his mind. He is filled with anger and resentment. However, he can't even remember his name. Orihime notices Ichigo's frustration and reminds him of the name. She states that Uryū is in the Handicraft Club with her, much to Ichigo's disbelief. Sure enough, they peek into the club's classroom and spot Uryū repair a torn stuffed toy in a quick and proficient manner. Orihime asks Ichigo if anything happened with Uryū, but Ichigo walks away and says it was nothing. Orihime smiles for a moment, but an expression of sadness comes over her as he walks off. Kon's Great Plan The scene moves to Orihime walking to school, who runs into Rukia, and the two then walk to school together. They speculate on the summer break that is approaching, and reminisce on their visit to see the Don Kanonji show. Then the conversation moves to Ichigo, in which Rukia comments on Orihime's previous dislike of Ichigo, and Orihime mentions that "when you take a good look at him, he has a really interesting face." Reclaim! The Power of the Shinigami Ichigo walks home from school, thinking about how nothing really feels different, even without Rukia. She is from Soul Society, so there never was a place for her in the Human World. Thinking this, Ichigo wonders what he should do. Ichigo is snapped out of his thoughts, however, as Orihime Inoue approaches him, asking where Rukia went, and why everyone forgot about her. After telling her about Rukia, Ichigo is surprised that Orihime could see spirits. He asks her how long she had been able to, and she says that she has been able to since the incident with her brother. Orihime tells him that she is grateful to Ichigo for helping her brother go to the other side, and how he must be happy there now. She wonders if Rukia is happy as well, and if she had family or friends there. Ichigo pictures Byakuya, and says that he needs to bring her back because she could be killed at any time. To cheer him up, Orihime does an impression of him saying how, if Rukia is dead, they will not be able to see each other anymore. Ichigo says that Rukia was there, and that is where her place is. He thanks Orihime and then runs off. Orihime turns and sees Sado Yasutora standing behind her. Ichimaru Gin's Shadow After being contacted in a very odd way by Urahara, Ichigo, heading over to his shop, learns Sado, Uryū, and Orihime all plan on coming with him, meeting the talking cat Yoruichi for the first time. As they go inside, Ichigo asks Orihime if she knows exactly what is going on, which she confirms. Opening the Senkaimon, Urahara states it is a special conversion type gate which will allow all of them to travel safely through, but they only have four minutes to make it all the way through, so they must hurry. As they depart, Urahara reaches out and touches the gate, only for his hand to be burned. Soul Society: The Rescue Arc Overcome Your Limits! ''' Back at the 11th Division headquarters, Makizō Aramaki is groveling at Yachiru, lieutenant of the Eleventh Division, because she found him carrying Orihime Inoue back to the Eleventh Division headquarters. In a stupor about what to tell Yachiru, he explains that Orihime had the ability to "bubble out of walls" and that he was bringing Orihime to see her, and Yachiru is highly entertained by the thought. 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawainquire about Ichigo, and Orihime mentions she believes he is alive. A bandaged Kenpachi hopes that this is the case too, so that he can fight him again, and he decides to aid Orihime, citing that if he sticks with her he will likely run into Ichigo again. Rukia Kuchiki senses Lieutenant Renji Abarai's spirit pulse disappear and stops walking in shock. She looks around trying to sense him, but can't and asks why he had to die. She turns to see Captain Gin Ichimaru walking toward her. She thinks about how she hates him because of the way he acts and how it always felt like he could stun her just with one glance. He talks for a bit then comments that Renji is not dead yet. She focuses and senses that his spirit pulse is weak, but is still there. Ichimaru asks her if she wants him to save her and Renji. Surprised, the guards in charge of Rukia ask him what he means. Rukia does not understand either. Ichimaru then walks up to her and says was just joking, after which he walks away. Rukia feels desperate, because Ichimaru destroyed her resolve to accept her sentence peacefully and made her want to live again. '''An Accomplished Oath! Get back Rukia! Orihime and the others wonder what the light is. Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi informs them that the execution has started. She says she will go ahead to take care of the strong people and see if she can help Ichigo Kurosaki. She takes off, leaving the rest of the group staring after her and marveling at her speed. Unseal! The Black Blade, the Miraculous Power Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Ganju Shiba, and Makizō Aramaki reach the foot of Sōkyoku Hill. They believe they'll find both Ichigo and Rukia at the top. Makizō though tells them they'd be out of their minds to climb into a battle such as the one taking place at the top. Orihime thanks him for his concern, but says since they had come all this way, there's no point in turning back. Uryū adds that they are Ichigo's friends no matter what. Ganju and Sado express their agreement. They all bid him farewell, saying he does not have to continue with them, and thanking him for his help. As the others begin their climb, Makizō is left behind. Suddenly he remembers that as a member of the Eleventh Division, he's meant not to know the meaning of the word fear and hurries after them. Conclusion of the Death Match! White Pride and Black Desire Ichigo lets out a victory roar, but is forced to stop when the world around him starts spinning. He begins to fall, but his fall is broken when he bumps heads with Orihime. Orihime and the others gather around him and thank him for surviving. Gather Together! Group of the Strongest Shinigami! ''' The 4th Division arrive on the Sōkyoku to begin treatment and evacuation under the command of 3rd Seat Yasochika Iemura. Iemura makes sure the Ryoka are also treated, saying they now enjoy the status of "Saviors of the Soul Society". Captain Retsu Unohanacomes baring news about Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, who both have escaped death. Iemura reports that the two most severely injured are Byakuya and Ichigo Kurosaki, but Unohana, seeing Inoue's '''Sōten Kiss Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings Unable to find Rukia Kuchiki, Inoue runs into Ichigo, who had finally escaped Zaraki. They decide to ask Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.hun at work, says there is no need to worry about the latter. Since Renji doesn't know, Ichigo figures out that probably no one else does either. He suspects that there’s only one place she could have gone. Indeed, Rukia went out and found Kūkaku Shiba and Ganju Shiba, so that she could apologize to them for killing Kaien Shiba. However, Kūkaku had long since learned the truth from Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, so she was already prepared to forgive Rukia if she asked. When Ichigo and Inoue show up, Rukia breaks the news to them that she’s staying in Soul Society and not going back. Although Ichigo's slightly surprised, he realizes that if that’s what Rukia wants, then it is okay. The next day, Ichigo and company leave through the special Senkaimon after saying their goodbyes and Ukitake gives Ichigo a Substitute Shinigami Badge. The Bount Arc New School Term, Renji has Come to the Material World?! ' Kon raises a commotion for being forced to go to sleep and then being woken up, but Renji tosses him around as he studies Kon and realizes that he is a Gikongan. Then Ichigo realizes that the strange Reiatsu is around Orihime and so the two, along with Uryū and Chad, arrive in time to see Orihime pulled into strange portal. Ichigo tries to slash at it, but it's too late - Orihime is gone. '''Creeping Terror, the Second Victim ' Meanwhile in the Karakura Town, Ichigo and the others are trying to figure out what happened to Orihime after she got sucked into the strange gate. Ichigo recalls talking to Tatsuki Arisawa, Chizuru Honshō, and Michiru Ogawa about Orihime, but none of them have any idea who Orihime is. They decide to go investigate Orihime's home again. Yasutora Sado offers to knock the door down, but Ichigo invites a more subtle approach and they enter through Uryū's lock-picking skills. Inside, the find the two cups across from each other on the table, leading Uryū to believe that there was someone with her when she was taken. Suddenly, Renji's cell phone rings with a mysterious girl on the other end. The girl wants to play a game and promises to return Orihime if the guys win. '''Break Through! The Trap Hidden in the Labyrinth Inside the museum, Ririn wants to play hide and seek, saying that if Ichigo finds them, they’ll return Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado. But first, Ichigo and Lieutenant Renji Abarai are required to store their Zanpakutō in special (and mislabeled) cases. The three advance to the next set of rooms, but Uryū feels something weird as they pass through the doorway. The group reaches a room with three empty display cases with each of their names on them. They turn and see that Orihime and Sado are already in their respective cases to the side. The room darkens and all three find themselves stuck in the cases, unable to move. The hallways begin to disappear and Ririn appears and laughs as darkness swallows them all. None of them can move in their display cases, but Ichigo suddenly feels punches and wakes up. Ichigo then wakes up Renji and Uryū, who were also asleep on the floor. They return back to the sequence of infinite rooms, and reach an impassable room with a giant pit in the middle. The three make their way out of the labyrinth by sprinting for three rooms in a straight line and passing over the giant pit, that turns out to be only an illusion, and find Ririn waiting for them back in the front room of the museum. After explaining how he figured it out, Uryū is grabbed from behind by Noba. However, Uryū had borrowed Ichigo's Substitute pass and is ready for his assailant. He uses it to knock a pill out of Noba's mouth - he's a Mod-Soul. However, Kurōdo retrieves the mod soul, returns it to Noba, and the three villains make their way out of the museum. In pursuit, Ichigo and company also go outside where they find Sado and Orihime waiting for them. Ririn has honored her deal, and Noba even returns their Zanpakutō. As she disappears into the gate, Ririn tells them that the next game is starting, and this time it will involve their school and classmates. Death Game! The Missing Classmate The group arrives at Karakura High School to find Ichigo and Lieutenant Renji Abarai's bodies already in the front yard. Ririn and Noba appear and Ririn tells them the rules of the next game: there is an impostor in their midst and they have to find out who it is before noon. If they screw up, then everyone in the school is going to disappear. Since Kurōdoisn't with his partners, the group immediately realizes that he must be pretending to be one of them. During gym class, Orihime Inoue notices Tatsuki's absence. Ririn appears and claims that they got their first one, and Orihime goes to search for her, only to find Tatsuki's wristband on the floor. Ichigo has to calm her down after Orihime starts to suspect everyone. Ichigo calls the Urahara Shop, and Jinta Hanakaritells him that Yoruichi isn't there. But with time running out, and very little in terms of options, Uryū suggests that they use their intuition to find the impostor. Unfortunately, that leads to Ichigo pointing to Uryū, Uryū pointing to Renji, Renji to Orihime, Orihime to Yasutora Sado, and Sado back to Ichigo. True Identity of the Devil, the Secret which is Revealed Initially unsure about what to do about the disappearance of all of their classmates, Ichigo Kurosaki and company watch as a fireworks show starts and a note flies down from the sky: "Destroy the gate in 30 minutes. -Ririn." Suddenly, the enormous gate drops into Karakura Town and the doors open and begin to suck everything in. Ichigo changes to Shinigami form and they all run towards the gate. In Karakura Town, Ichigo and the others reach the gate and see Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba standing beside it, and Ririn is carrying Kisuke Urahara’s hat. They all grab things to hold on to, but Kon, Uryū Ishida, and Orihime Inoue get pulled in first, so Ichigo and Lieutenant Renji Abarai have no choice, but to try to rescue them. Ichigo tries to destroy the gate by attempting to use his Bankai, but for some reason he is unable to activate it. After the failure of the Bankai, the entire group gets sucked into the gate. Ichigo calls for Urahara, and Urahara appears near the three Mod-Souls. He congratulates Ichigo on figuring it out and says that after observing Ichigo, he’s noticed that Ichigo is unable to use Bankai. He explains Yoruichi's ongoing investigation about some unknown intruders, so before Sōsuke Aizen comes back, Urahara wants Ichigo to be able to initiate Bankai again. Urahara then spills the beans about Uryū's lost abilities, and Ichigo lectures Uryū about the importance of fighting together and how he should have told them sooner. As they go to leave, Ichigo asks about all of his classmates that disappeared. Bount! The Ones Who Hunt Souls The group sits around the table in the Urahara Shop, and Kisuke Urahara recalls the name of the new intruder: the Bounts. Uryū Ishida repeats the name, and Urahara explains that the Reiatsu they gathered probably belongs to a Bount. Ichigo inquires further about the Bounts. Urahara explains that he first learned of the Bounts during his time as captain of the 12th Division. He says they are a small group of specialized Humans, like the Quincy, and that they are able to eat and absorb Human souls and, in doing so, they can live forever. They normally consume the souls of the dead, however, Yoruichi Shihōin notes that in the recent case, the Bount was trying to consume a living soul, which would effectively render the Human dead. Out of concern for powerful Human souls, such as those of Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, and Yasutora Sado, Urahara assigns each of the three Mod-Souls to each of them, as each Mod-Soul essentially has a secondary function as a "Bount sensor." Rukia's Return! Revival of the Substitute Team! Rukia Kuchiki stands in the flames in front of Ichigo Kurosaki, the threat of the Bount's Doll still looming ahead. But as Goethe'''charges up an even larger fireball, numerous snakes appear and entangle the Doll. The flaming Doll disappears as the snakes fall and turn into metal pipes, and the male Bount that Orihime Inoueand Yasutora Sado encountered appears nearby. Ichigo questions Ryō's appearance, but Ryō uses his Doll, '''Fried, to bind Yoshino Sōma before she can reactivate her Doll. Ichigo speaks up again, but Fried turns a nearby metal rod into a snake to attack. With Yoshino as his captive, Ryō makes his escape. Sado and Orihime arrive, and the group welcomes back Rukia. She tells them that she’s been assigned to Karakura Town again, and Rukia then notices Ririn and the three other Mod-Souls. She loves Orihime's rabbit plushie, as he is the closest to resemble the Gikongai, Chappy, affection that Kon outright objects to Meanwhile, Ichigo and company return to Ichigo's house, and a brief fight between Ichigo and Isshin Kurosakiflares up, as Isshin comments how easy Ichigo made it look to walk in with two beautiful women. Afterward, they meet in Ichigo's room and discuss the Bount situation. Ichigo asks Rukia if Soul Society knows anything about them, but Rukia is unable to help. After Lieutenant Renji Abarai shows up and subsequently starts arguing with Ichigo, Rukia mentions to Orihime and Sado how it’s a little strange that there are now three Shinigami present since it’s normally one per 50,000 people. Ichigo then asks Rukia what she’s going to do about the next day, and it is Rukia's intent to go back to school. With the use of the handy device that allows her to manipulate her classmate’s memories of her, Rukia has no trouble re-assimilating into school life. The whole group gathers to relax during lunch, but Ririn senses something and so Ichigo and the others run off. As they are running they inadvertently leap over 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada, as they were unaware of his presence in Karakura Town. They find Ryō in a truck yard, who has already consumed a Human soul, and is about to consume another. Ichigo asks him a few questions, but the Bount refuses to answer them, and he responds by asking how delicious a Shinigami's soul is. With that, he summons Fried and begins turning several nearby objects into snakes, including the strap Orihime is using for Kurōdo's plushie. While keeping Ichigo and friends at bay with Fried, Ryō notices Uryū, who isn't helping the others fight, and attacks him. Ichigo blocks the attack and Ryō simply notes how natural it is to attack the weakest enemy first, and becomes interested in how the Quincy would taste. The Moment of Collision! An Evil Hand Draws Near to the Quincy Ichigo wants to go find Uryū, but Kisuke Urahara stops him. Meanwhile, Uryū wakes up, having been saved by Yoshino. He tells her about losing his powers and how he’s the last Quincy. She tells him that her family had a law: to never consume the souls of the living. However, if they do consume living souls, then they can obtain a powerful energy and are able to increase their power. Doing so would destroy the balance of the world, so they decided they would not do such a thing, until now. The person behind the Bounts' sudden change is Jin Kariya. He seems to have his sights set specifically on Uryū, and Yoshino refers to the Quincy as the key. Uryū blacks out at this point. Later, Ichigo and company learn that Uryū is at the hospital. They go to see him and he relays the information he learned from Yoshino. After everyone leaves, Uryū is reminded of how Yoshino's face was. It was like that of his mother's, who always seemed to be sad. Water Attack! Escape from the Shutdown Hospital Ichigo Kurosaki and friends guard Uryū at the hospital. Back at the hospital, Rukia Kuchiki suddenly thanks Ichigo, but it only leads the two getting into an argument. In the silence afterwards, Rukia gets annoyed at the dripping of the water and tries to turn off the faucet. However, the water starts pouring out and soon fills the sink. Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Orihime Inoue arrive with water buckets to catch the overflow, but water is also coming from other faucets inside the hospital, and it comes flooding into Uryū's room when Orihime opens the door. The faucet water starts taking form, first surrounding Renji and then turning into two water balls, with a bottle cap as the nucleus of each. The water attempts to drown Uryū, but Ichigo is able to temporarily stop it with his Zanpakutō. The group escapes from the room and go down a flight of stairs, but the water follows them and tries to drown Yasutora Sado and Uryū. Ichigo's slashes have a lot less effect this time, so Rukia uses a Kidō spell to evaporate the water. As a result, the fire alarm goes off and all of the hospital staff and patients evacuate. While looking for a way out, Ichigo's group runs into two kids - the Bounts. By using bottle caps, the two are able to call forth their Dolls from ordinary water. Ichigo decides that the best course of action is to run away. They manage to find the elevator down, but water starts coming out of the elevator shaft. Renji and Rukia's Kidō spells evaporate some of it, but there’s just too much to handle. Ichigo spots a lighter and an oxygen tank, which gives him an idea. He uses them together to create an explosion that evaporates all of the water, though causing minor damage to the hospital. They make their way back to the elevator and everyone gets in, while Renji and Ichigo hold off the Dolls so that the elevator can reach the bottom floor. They then jump down the shaft to join their friends. However, it is raining outside, meaning that they’re unable to escape from the water. Gathering at the Place of Fortune! The Man Who Makes His Move Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends reach the ground floor of the hospital only to find that it is raining outside. Given the Bounts' water controlling powers, this makes everyone apprehensive. Kon begins to joke around before Hō and Ban appear with their Dolls, merging them into one massive torrent. Ichigo tells Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue to take Uryū Ishida and run. Exasperated, Rukia acknowledges that her attack didn't work. The scattered torrents of water then engulf the three of them, causing Orihime and Sado to stop in shock and call back to them. Ichigo manages to get his head to the surface of the water and tells them to escape. Orihime moves towards them, but Sado insists they will be alright and that they have to protect a reluctant Uryū, whom Sado is carrying. Orihime frowns sadly, and the three of them run away from the dangerous area. Arrancar Arc Hueco Mundo Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc Deicide Arc Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc Evidence * Ichigo is married to Orihime Inoue. * They have a son together named Kazui Kurosaki. Quotes *Uryu to himself, Chapter 164: "She knows that if she tries to help, she'll just be in the way. Plus, even if she is able to help Kurosaki wouldn't want her to. She knows all of this, but she is still clenching her whole body, as if trying to stop it from taking action. Inoue is waiting, praying that you will be safe, believing you will return. Don't lose Kurosaki. If you lose, I will never forgive you!" *Orihime to Rukia, Chapter 228: "It's not frustrating at all. It's just... it's going to be lonely, not being able to fight alongside everyone. But being lonely isn't nearly as bad as being in the way. If I'm just going to be a hindrance to Kurosaki-kun, to everyone, then it's far better to be lonely" *Orihime to Ichigo, Chapter 237: "Kurosaki-kun, you know I had a lot of things I wanted to do... I want to be a teacher... I also want to be an astronaut... and also make my own cake shop... I want to go to the sweets bakery and say 'I want one of everything'... Ohhhh, I wish I could live life five times over. Then I’d be born in five different places, and I’d stuff myself with different food from around the world... I’d live five different lives with five different occupations... and then, for those five times... I’d fall in love with the same person..." *Orihime to Nel, Chapter 279: "Kurosaki-kun... doesn't assure us he is going to win for that reason. Kurosaki-kun is a kind person. Whenever he uses strong words, it's like he's making a promise. I believe that, he makes a promise to himself. I think that he expresses his feelings in words so that he will follow through. So that's why it's okay. When Kurosaki-kun says he is going to win, he'll win for sure. So...so that's why we should wait and believe in him." *Orihime to Ichigo, Chapter 283: "Don't die! Kurosaki-kun! I don't mind if you don't win. You don't even have to try. So please, don't get yourself hurt any more..." Trivia Databooks Gallery Movies The Hell Verse Novels The Death Save the Strawberry We Do knot Always Love You Videos External Links *Five Lifetimes, One Love: IchiHime fanforum *Bleach Asylum's IchiHime FC *deviantART's IchiHime Group *Tumblr's IchiHime Tag *Pixiv Tag: 一織 References Category:Pairings Category:Canon Pairings